


Language Barrier

by Filmsterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, French, German, Japanese, LITERALLY, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, No Angst, Spanish, arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmsterr/pseuds/Filmsterr
Summary: "Do you love me, Cas?""Oui, je t'aime."





	Language Barrier

“Do you love me, Cas?”

Dean’s curled up on the couch, already in his favorite pair of Cas’ sweatpants. He reaches a hand to catch his boyfriend by the arm when he passes by the couch, but Cas swoops out of the way just in time. 

He ducks around a corner and then playfully pops his head back around. “ _Oui, je t’aime_ ,” he tells Dean with a lilt in his voice.

Dean rolls his eyes. He tries to wave Castiel over, pats the seat beside him on the sofa. “No, I asked if you love me.”

Cas lolls his head around, enjoying the game. He stays where he is, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “ _Si, te amo_.”

“Come on,” groans Dean, growing tired of the back and forth, “can you just give me a straight answer?”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” responds Castiel, faux-confusion covering everyone of his features. 

“Castiel.”

“ _Ana bahebak._ ”

“You’re being purposefully difficult.”

“ _Aishiteru._ ”

Finally, Dean stands from the couch with a sigh. He turns to Cas and holds up in hands in a gesture of surrender. “Fine. I’m not going to push it. You’re enjoying your little game, and I just… I don’t…. whatever.”

He turns away, about to take his first step towards the bedroom so he can continue pouting-- when he’s hurled full-force back onto the sofa cushions. Cas has lunged at him, and it now lying on top of him-- all 160 lbs. Dean turns his head to glare, but before he can Castiel dives in and plants a nice, long kiss on his lips.

“Yes, Dean,” he says, smiling down all cocky and charming, “I love you.”

Dean rolls his eyes once more and tugs Castiel in for another embrace. “Fuckin’ language majors,” he grumbles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a teeny, tiny little drabble.
> 
> Also, I know a few phrases in a lot of languages, but this one was all Google Translate, mostly. The languageses are, in order: French, Spanish, German, Arabic, Japanese, and of course English.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxox


End file.
